Colorful
by Delle Tuh
Summary: No one knew Teddy Lupin better than Scorpius Malfoy. A reflective oneshot on how a metamorphmagi's colors mean everything. Rated M for Suggestive Language.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

**Colorful**

No one knew Teddy Lupin better than Scorpius Malfoy.

This went without saying.

With one wayward glance from across the Dining Hall he would know. People expected it was just from their close friendship, from hours of endless study and Quidditch Practice. Little did they know what really happened when none of their friends' could find them.

Entangled in the corner's of broom closets and splayed across the desks of vacant classrooms, he learned everything he could about the boy. Not that it was particularly difficult, once you saw past the meaningless words and nonchalant manners, it was plain to see…

Right in his eyes.

Red days were always bad. And it wasn't that his eyes were necessarily a daringly bright crimson, match that with the boy's bright turquoise locks and you've got yourself a right freak. No, it was more like a ring, a ring of seeping ruby liquid that rimmed his pupils and bled into his warm golden honey iris'.

These days seemed to creep up on poor Scorpius, and though the tell-tale signs were there within his eyes, red days were far more subtle than most.

Yellow days were always best. Well, besides…but we'll get to that later.

Yellow always meant a good mood, that he was feeling happy per se. It was rare yes, but when Scorpius would see the tall and slender young man round the corner, the brightest blond eyes peeking from behind his legendary turquoise hair, it would make all of the hardship worth it. That one moment of peace, of joy.

He knew he at least deserved that much.

Green days were always his favorite. And it wasn't just the fact that those brilliant jade eyes looked so remarkably beautiful contrasted against his golden skin and turquoise hair, it was the fact that green meant indifference. It meant that whatever problems were roiling inside of him didn't matter for once, that he was handling his own emotions instead of letting them control him.

Green always meant power.

But power wasn't something Teddy could come by easily. It was earned by endless days of red and gray, where his eyes were as cloudy as the thunderstorms outside, far away and hidden beneath the haze of whatever situation or thought that had sparked the sadness, like lightening bolts bursting from his iris'.

But never once did Scorpius stray, never once did he hide from the reddened or grayed days that stretched before them both. Instead, he lived for the colors, he lived for the days that were as bright and colorful as he was.

Blue days were at a tie for favorite with green. Because green days were for Teddy alone, they marked his victory over his own demons. But blue days, blue days were for Scorpius. The sapphire gleam in his lover's eyes making the very electric current that ran between them both spark and crackle inside of his veins, firing and bursting to life.

But the best part?

Blue days led to black nights.

Black nights were by far both of their favorite. It overshadowed every gray and red day that had caught their relationship on fire and turned it to ash. It brought life back to them both, hope and love and trust and everything they needed.

And it was all found within the unfathomable midnight black, no stars, no moon, nothing but darkness.

Nothing but them.

Black meant moans and whimpers and teeth digging into skin. Black meant feeling. Black meant everything in the world to them both.

--

Scorpius sat alone as his fellow Slytherin's scurried away, his thoughts still swirling with colors and words that suddenly made no sense. He moved to pack up as a hand caught his shoulder, he turned and with a flash of turquoise smiled, the hand sliding down his arm until it found his clenched fingers.

Teddy smoothed them out and placed a kiss on his knuckled before folding his fingers between Scorpius'.

"You looked a little distracted this morning."

Scorpius shrugged as they made their way into the Great Hall, students already dissipating as class began to start.

"Just thinking."

He looked up to see Teddy's golden eyes still tinged with black, a dark ring outlining the iris'. A reminder of the night before. The thought made him blush, and Teddy laughed.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about…" he struggled for words as he climbed the first few steps of the staircase, Teddy still angled towards the Dungeons, their hand linked between them.

"About what?"

Scorpius smiled suddenly as he dropped his lover's hand, Teddy's head cocking slightly to the side in curiosity as all of the students suddenly filed out.

"About how colorful you are."

He gave him no time to say anything more before he bound up the stairwell and into Charms, leaving a confused smile to plaster itself on Teddy's face for the rest of the day.

--

**Author's Note:** So I promised myself a Teddy and Scorpius oneshot. But Rafael took this metamorphmagi thing to a whole nother level. And I must say, I kinda like it. Very cute. Infinite Epiphany has thrown me for a loop. And I promised myself a few chapters of that before I start my Twilight project. So hopefully I'll have a few of those done soon. But, here's one to hold you off. Review!! --Delta


End file.
